prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Leprechaun: Origins
Leprechaun: Origins is a 2014 American horror film directed by Zach Lipovsky, written by Harris Wilkinson and starring the wrestler Dylan Postl (better known under his ring name Hornswoggle). It is the seventh film in the Leprechaun film series and is meant to be a reboot for the series. WWE Studios President Michael Luisi has described the film as "a little darker, a little more traditional horror than the Warwick Davis ones that people remember". The movie was given to select theaters on August 22, 2014, and everywhere on August 29, 2014, followed by a VOD on 26 August and a DVD/Blu-ray release on September 30, 2014. Plot Backpacking through the lush Irish countryside, two unsuspecting young couples discover a town's chilling secret. Ben (Dunbar), Sophie (Bennet), David (Brendan Fletcher) and Jeni (Roxburgh) quickly discover the idyllic land is not what it appears to be when the town's residents offer the hikers an old cabin at the edge of the woods. Soon, the friends will find that one of Ireland's most famous legends is a terrifying reality. The four people find out that the town is really using them as sacrifices to the Leprechaun. The town stole the gold from the Leprechaun and lured people outside the village to be killed by the Leprechaun so the Leprechaun wouldn't kill them. During the night, two evil villagers were killed by the Leprechaun. At the end, Sophie becomes the last survivor and she makes it out. She manages to kill the Leprechaun, only to find out that there is more than one Leprechaun. Cast * Dylan "Hornswoggle" Postl as Lubdan/Leprechaun * Stephanie Bennett as Sophie Roberts * Teach Grant as Sean McConville * Bruce Blain as Ian Joyce * Adam Boys as Francois * Andrew Dunbar as Ben * Melissa Roxburgh as Jeni * Brendan Fletcher as David * Emilie Ullerup as Catherine Marketing On March 17, 2014, WWE Studio's official YouTube channel premiered a clip from the film with an introduction by Dylan Postl, in light of Saint Patrick's Day. Reception Critical reception for Leprechaun: Origins has been predominantly negative. Common complaints consist of cliche scripting and poor directing. IGN heavily panned the film, writing "Slasher movies of this ilk come with a certain expectation of quality. But even the cheapest, most shoddy productions can manage some thrills, kills, and laughs with memorable characters and a cohesive plot when skilled filmmakers are at the helm.'' Leprechaun: Origins'', unfortunately, offers none of these things." We Got This Covered criticized the movie for being overly cliche, stating "Honestly, the scariest bit of Lipovski’s vision is how blatantly stolen most scenes feel, be it the “long grass” scene from Jurassic Park: The Lost World or detailed costume rips from Red Clover, but what else do you expect from an unintelligible cash-in short on reveals, lacking on death scenes, and heavy on infuriating redundancy?" Gallery Leprechaun Origins 1.jpg Leprechaun Origins 2.jpg Leprechaun Origins 3.jpg Leprechaun Origins 4.jpg Leprechaun Origins 5.jpg Leprechaun Origins 6.jpg Leprechaun Origins 7.jpg Leprechaun Origins 8.jpg Leprechaun Origins 9.jpg Leprechaun Origins 10.jpg Leprechaun Origins 11.jpg Leprechaun Origins 12.jpg Leprechaun Origins 13.jpg Leprechaun Origins 14.jpg Leprechaun Origins 15.jpg Leprechaun Origins 16.jpg Leprechaun Origins 17.jpg Leprechaun Origins 18.jpg Leprechaun Origins 19.jpg Leprechaun Origins 20.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:WWE Film